Tmxxine
NEXT "A physicist is an atom's way of knowing about atoms." -- George Wald : Our goals simply stated are: # To develop a public domain means for travel through time and other dimensions # To protect the rights and freedoms of those moving between continuums # To generate a quantum infinity grid (what some people call God or Cecil) * Tmxxine Most up to date news * Tmxxine Linux Puppy Linux becomes the first integrated Tmxxine Operating System * Shinto Time Shrine Reliable portal * Space time * Future History Phenomena Bio-visions from the future * Phrenicea Futurology * Tele immersive communication * evl Electronic visulisation Jan 2004 Jan 2005 Jan 2012 Feb Feb 2005 March Squeak Wiki May Fluidity example June July August Multidimensional Pizza Experiment FreeFlow NovemberControl Panel Big Toe History of Operative Tmxxine 0=∞=1 " . . . time travel is now simply an engineering problem" : Professor Michio Kaku (Theoretical Physics City University of New York) : HolyGeek e-mail forum (now renamed Peace-L) developed secure and reliable computing resources and skills, whilst exploring some of the ideas of Quantum Physics and Metaphysics. At this time the project was largely introductory in nature. Early efforts concentrated on skills and developing workable design paradigms, information gathering, concept familiarisation, skill interdependence and mutual actualisation. The need for a DIDO hardware model established Tmxxine ProjeX e-mail forum which introduced the Tmxxine Laxmi Foundation for future activation as a practical means towards funding support. Chronology Protection Agreement "Well I think if we achieved practical time travel ''it would have to be very strongly controlled and licensed ''and taxed probably, because the idea of people treating history ''like geography, just going to any-when like we now expect ''to go to anywhere, I think is positively alarming." : Paul Davies (How to Build a Time Machine Viking/Penguin) interviewed by Robyn Williams As we all know it is best to knotplot for the future * Sentients have rights within their normal cultural choices, evolution and continuum * Tmxxine will engage in the development of alternative time and branes * Introduction of superior knowledge or technology to a developing realm is inadvisable * Tmxxine chooses to protect sentient's from commercial and deliberate exploitation For the future the idea of a static web begins to fade as non editable web pages (pre-wiki) are recognized as anachronistic. The OS (Open Source Operating System) will emerge in the next 5 years. Whether it is WinX that swallows Linux or Windows running on integrated Linux hardware will depend on memes and other preparation. The real power will reside as predicted with AI and wikia style search engines. The future works. It always has. Software # Interactive free form mind mapping wikis (the use of templates and wizards) # The adoption of open source software as a governement and legal requirement - Code declaration and certification # Simple AI ASQ type, enhanced Real time programming language for advanced pattern finding ::'Foundational ASQ requirement # Provide 'grid and meat' tools and software for Tmxxine and the OS community # Simple usage, independent of skill, interface, age and language for the emerging play-work orientated society # Focus on goals by including 3D, immersive diversity and consciousness augmentation # Exploration of talents from the outsider twisting's of the human psyche Computer Hardware # The rise of solid state nano-memory to replace hard drives For historical and financial reasons computer hardware contains three or more forms of memory BIOS (flash eprom) - not usually changed, RAM, Hard Drive and removeable storage such as USB keydrive, RW blue laser DVD and the emerging holographic CD format. As these technologies converge with embedded computers in phones, clothing and corn flake packets, memory starts to move into the quantum infinity grid. Quantum Hardware # The generation and directing of a scalar wave # Particle acceleration through an antigravity field # The generation of a tachyon New directions At present, more can be stored online, in terms of research and links As the need to effect the speed of light in the two mobius directions of the time cone become a feasible mode * Links can be moved from the database and stored in wiki format * Research papers and mind map notes can be linked to * DIDO - hardware modeling is now required The acceleration of a wave into a future continuum (and then back again) is the first necessity and feasibility, achieved at low amplitude The control panel is now clearier in design potential, needing an increase and slowing of light This would then be linked to further stabilisations most of which would be automated * Speed up/Slow down time - either by anti grav or freezing techniques Theoretical physics has now been superceded by design applications - in other words technology is moving ahead of the theorists whilst they continue calculating. The quantum and other theories will verify experimental data which should be our priority http://sfx-images.mozilla.org/affiliates/Buttons/125x50/takebacktheweb_125x50.png